Time to make a change
by LadyBardock
Summary: Hinata is trying to prove her worth, and Neji will do everything he can to help her... [NejixHina] Don't like don't read. Rated for future chapters and adult content. First chapters are mildly fluffy. Hope you like it the story is COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto – thus the personages in my story are not of my creation.

For reviewers – please no flames, if you don't like it – then just close this window and leave me and my story alone. Thank you for reading. If you have any comments of suggestions about possible changes – please write. Constructive criticism will be warmly accepted. This is my first story so I realize that it might be imperfect. I want to apologize if I happen to make any grammatical or orthographical mistakes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a hot summer night. The air was too thick to breath and the intense smell of flowers coming from the garden made it even harder to sleep. It was quiet as if there was nothing there. But she knew that the family members were all in beds and most probably sleeping safe and sound. Her sister had been training all day long so she went to bed very tired. Her father and cousin had also been training in the evening so it was very unlikely that they were awake.

After several minutes of listening she decided to get up. It was definitely too hot and stuffy to sleep, and the intense smell of jasmine coming from the garden made her curse the day she had planted it. She stood up and got dressed into her training suit. Slowly trying not to make any noise she left her room and the family house.

She walked a long way from home, going steadily to her favorite and most cherished training ground. With every step she could hear the water tumbling down the waterfall. It was an intense sound, and as no other sound could be heard it was even more overwhelming. She walked up to the bank and slowly took off her coat. Taking her first step she concentrated all her chakra and slowly began her dance. Her secret dance. She had only used it once in battle with very good results but she felt there was more, more for her to gain if she kept trying hard. And hard she did try, concentrating all her energy and all her strength into forming her technique. She believed that this was her technique and that if she made it work even better she would succeed. Succeed in everything she fought so hard to gain, the respect of her father, cousin and sister, and what is more the recognition and respect of the person she admired the most. He believed in her during the last mission and she had to prove that it was not just a one time success. Maybe when she will prove her worth he will finally look at her with admiration, and maybe even love. That was her goal and nothing even the weakness of her body could stop her….


	2. Chapter 2

It was the fifth night in a row he noticed her going away. He always had a light sleep, which was praised during dangerous mission, but which he cursed every time he came back home. Just a quiet sound could wake him up leaving him looking at the selling not being able to go back to sleep. Strange thoughts always came to his mind when looking at the white surface. Images of the past would move before his eyes bringing back memories and scenes he wished to forget. His father, the day he got the curse mark, the Chunin Exam, Hinata, Naruto and Lord Hiashi would come back to life before his eyes, reinstating the events which made his life what it was now.

After the dreadful experience during the exam he promised himself he would be nicer to the family that he will try to make it up to Hinata, but first time in his life he discovered he had no courage to face the mistakes he made.

When Lord Hiashi asked him to watch over Hinata, and when she came home after her mission he decided it was time to act. But easier said then done.

Every time she sneaked out of the house he wondered where she was going. And what she was doing, and most important with who is was doing it….

"This time" he said to himself "it's time to find out!"

He got up and quickly got dressed and went out.

Following her was easy; she was careless when it came to walking around the forest, never noticing any danger. "Sometimes" he thought "she behaves like there is nothing to fear, how careless can she be?" It was his duty to protect her, so he just had to do it.

He was surprised with the roaring sound he heard, just like thousands of liters of water where fighting against the rocks. He was even more shocked when he noticed his little cousin standing right under the water. "What the hell is she doing?" he murmured. "It's like she's trying to make the waterfall stop its flow!"

And indeed that was what she was doing. She was carefully and diligently bouncing off ever drop of water that came near her. Making it look like a mystical ritual dance, gently moving her body and waving her arms around herself. He stared in amazement, not being able to logically interpret what he saw in front of his eyes.

Then a sudden thought hit him, a flashback of what he overheard several days ago, the day Hinata came back from her mission.

"_Hey Hinata what was the technique you used yesterday? It was amazing, just like some kind of magic!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs when coming into the village._

_Neji who was standing near the gate suddenly stopped to listen on. Everything concerning Hinata was now his concern as well since he had been appointed her protector. _

"_Be quiet Naruto!" replied Shino "That's none of your business. You're making Hinata embarrassed with all that noise!"_

_As Neji imagined her face in his he assumed it must have been all red as always when Hinata got nervous. _

"_Oh Sorry Hinata" said Naruto "but why make a secret of something that cool?" _

"_Drop it and leave it Naruto, she knows what she is doing, end of topic!" replied firmly Kiba. _

"_A secret technique?" Neji thought," I wonder what it could be…"_

Suddenly everything made sense. She was here not to dance, but to train, and this must have been what that bum Naruto was talking about.

He decided to stay longer and watch her. Her technique was a lot like Juken at first sight but then he realized it was nothing like it at all. He had never seen anything like it. And he had a feeling that imitating this technique was impossible even for him, the Hyuga family protégée and genius.

"Why is she keeping this from the family?" He thought. Then he had a second flashback. When she came home after the mission she said it was a complete failure, but at the same time she was smiling as if her whole life was a success. She even smiled at him, and she spoke without stumbling to her own father, who she normally avoided at all cost. He remembered the feelings that smile gave him, a feeling of joy filling his soul. He wished she would smile more often, even not to him, but just to the world around. Or maybe she did – but he was never there to notice it…

That night he promised himself that it was time to change everything.

He silently walked away back to the house feeling as if a great burden had been taken away from him. He finally knew what he wanted and he knew he would succeed no matter what. He had to see Hinata's smile again…


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Neji woke up late. In fact too late because his team had been already training for 3 hours when he finally arrived at the training ground.

"What happened to you?" asked TenTen.

"I overslept" he replied trying not to notice her intense look at him.

"He overslept?" thought TenTen "How strange he always is on time, or even ahead of time. I wonder what happened."

The training was rather light, Lee was training taijitsu with TenTen and Neji tried to concentrate all this chakra and work on his Byakugan. After several hours they decided to go for dinner, but to the amazement of Lee and TenTen, Neji said he was going back home.

"He never goes home that early, in fact I never heard him calling it home at all. This is indeed strange" TenTen thought. On the contrary to her Lee seemed not to notice anything strange, it was the first time in a long time he would have dinner with TenTen alone and he did not mind that fact at all. In fact he was happy as if Neji opened the door Lee was trying to open for a long time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming back to the Hyuga compound he thought about Hinata, and what he saw last night. He could tell that she has changed, both physically and mentally. She was not the same little girl who was defenseless at the Chunin Exam. She transformed into a mystical creature, perfect in its form. He wondered how long she had been developing her technique and where she got the idea of training in that manner. "Maybe there is much more to her then her pretty smile and blushing shyness of her behavior. Maybe I was wrong, maybe she had changed after all…" He decided to give her a chance, a chance to prove her worth. Entering the house he could smell something delicious, Hinata was there and she was cooking dinner for her father and sister. He saw Lord Hiashi coming from the training ground with Hanabi, and to his surprise the Lord said "How nice to see you here Neji, maybe you will join us for dinner?" Hanabi looked at her father as if she saw a ghost. Neji was even more surprised then she was, but he found in himself enough courtesy to kindly accept the offer.

Despite the fact that he lived in the main part of Hyuga compound he rarely was asked to join the Main Family, he was a Branch Family member and it was wrong for him even to live in this part of the house. Eating with the Main Family was an honor rarely experienced by any Branch Member. He found it ever more awkward that he would not only eat with the Main Family but that he would eat something prepared by Hinata.

The meal passed in silence, only spoiled by several remarks about the food. Hinata was very surprised to see Neji join them, but she did not comment in any way. Hanabi kept glancing from her father, to her sister to her cousin, but she dared not to say a word, which was very surprising on her part because she was the most talkative member of the family.

Neji was taken by surprise by the sudden invitation, then he was stunned by the grave silence at the table, and finally he was amazed by the quality of the meal Hianata had prepared. Never in his life had he eaten something equally heavenly. Not too spicy, not too sweet or sour. He had to admit it, she was not only a tough fighter, and a skilled genin, but she also was a wonderful young woman. A woman who could take care of the house, who could cook, who could plant a beautiful garden and who would in the future be a wonderful mother. He could see it in front of his eyes her leaning towards a child with black hair and purple-white eyes, holding its hand and walking around the garden. He felt his heart beating faster at that image. His clenched his hands in the sudden feeling of envy towards the man who would marry her, who would be by her side and who would be the father of her children. "What stupid thoughts come to my mind? I need to stop this! Stop it now! Before there is no turning back…" he thought.

After the meal he followed Hinata into the garden. She was startled by his presence, as he could tell by her blush .She stared into the ground as if she wanted to hide from him.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" he started the conversation.

"Tomorrow? Not really Kiba and Shino are on a mission so I thought I would work in the garden…" She replied speaking so fast and so quietly he could barely hear her, still looking at the ground around her.

"Would you like to train with me?" he said.

"T-t-train with y-you?" she stuttered.

"Yes, tomorrow, train with me tomorrow. I promise I will not hurt you in any way… Let's meet at the training ground in the morning" He said looking the other way.

"Ok, I'll be there" she replied quietly.

He walked away in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata did not know what to think about it at all. The next day she trained with Neji and indeed he did not hurt her in any way. Just as he promised he was there to train her and he did his best. From that day Hinata's life entered a new faze, which she in her mind associated with happiness and friendship. Neji-nissan first time in his life was her friend. Everyday he patiently helped her train. Pointing out things she did wrong, and telling her what things she did right. Everyday he would stay for dinner and talk with her father, as if he was a normal member of the Main Family. In time other members of the family noticed that he was favored by Lord Hiashi and that made them envy him. The Main Family members were furious, and the Branch Family members could not believe their eyes. The more Neji became closer to Hinata and her father – the more people in the family did not accept him. But for him it was alright as long as Hinata would accept him nothing in the world mattered to him.

Weeks passed, turning into month and years. Hinata finally openly showed Neji her technique and he helped her make it even better. She became stronger, and successfully passed the Chunin Exam almost the same time Neji because a Joanin. They became inseparable as a brother and sister, but …


	5. Chapter 5

But happiness cannot last long.

One day a message came into the Hyuga home. He came back. Hinata's beloved hero came back.

She went out to see if it had been true, and indeed she saw him, more handsome, stronger and more perfect then even. All her feelings waiting to emerging came back with double strength. She had waited for this moment for over two years and she was happy.

She did not dare to face him yet, but she just watched him walk by and look around. She blushed and smiled as if all her dreams had come true.

The next day she cancelled her training with Neji and gathered all her strength to face the man she waited for so long.

Neji watched her walk away, dressed in her favorite purple clothes looking so sweet and so delicate and so not his… She was going to see Naruto, the man her heart desired and Neji could not do anything about it. Just as if all this time with her was worthless, as if all the time they spent together in the last two years did not happen at all. He felt his heart pounding in pain. First time ever since his father's death Neji Hyuga felt like crying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not only Neji was watching Hinata walk away from the compound. In a different window her father was standing looking at the street. He always knew Hinata had a weakness towards the Fox Boy but he hoped the time spent away from him would stop that feeling. He would never consent that relationship and he knew no one in that family would accept it as well. If she would choose that path she would be banished from succession, and despite all his hard words towards her in the past he cared for her. And he wanted her to be his successor. In the past months she proved to be strong, she proved to be wise, and moreover she proved to be so much like her dear mother. So warm, so kind, that it hurt him every time he looked at her. With every day she became more and more like her mother, she had the same hair, the same eyes and the same gentile smile, sometimes he had the impression that his dead wife had risen from her grave and came back. But it was not her; it was only his daughter, their daughter….

"Life is such a funny thing" he though" It took away my wife and cursed me with a daughter that looks just like her. It took away my brother and left me with a nephew who hated my family so much that he almost killed my eldest daughter. And now my sweet Hinata was about to make a stupid mistake running around that Uzumaki. Why can't anything go right?"

He felt the time has some to do something, before it was too late. To do something to fix it all. He asked the servants to call the council members, first time in years the Hyuga Family Council will do something which should have been done many years ago.


	6. Chapter 6

The Council gathered as demanded. If Lord Hiashi said it was urgent they would all leave their duties and come to the main compound without hesitation.

As they sat down to listen to Hiashi's request they realized their leader had a firm look in his eyes, as if the proposition he wanted to talk about, was already a decision he had made on his own.

"Dear Council Members" he began "I asked for your presence here because I had come to conclusions which concern our whole family. As most of you know my eldest daughter Hinata is a young and gentile woman and is not yet ready to take over the leadership of this clan. She lacks the strength and determination to rule this clan. Perhaps in the future she will be strong enough, but I fear that the need for her to take over might come sooner then expected. As you all know Konoha is in a hard position because of the war with Orochimaru and with the engagement in this conflict the Hyuga clan needs to have its leadership secure. If anything happened to me or to the elders the clan would be defenseless and weak and that is something I cannot allow"

The Council looked at their leader in amazement.

"My eldest daughter is too weak and my youngest daughter is too young and unstable. Therefore I decided I will prepare a regent who will take care of the clan in case my daughters will have to take over the leadership" He continued.

"I decided that Neji Hyuga will be the best for that role" He finished.

"But he is a Brach Family member" Someone yelled form the back of the room. The faces of all the council members expressed outrage and disbelief in what they had just heard.

"You cannot appoint him! He's not only a branch member but he's also too young for such a responsibility!" Someone else said.

"The decision has been made! He is smart, extremely talented, and he is my nephew – for me that is a strong enough basis to lay the future of my clan into his hands. Anyone who does not accept my decision can leave this council at any time and join the Branch Family for disobeying me. "Hiashi Hyuga replied firmly.

"We cannot allow that the future of this clan be put into his hands just like that! How can we know if he will not use that power for his own goals? We need to have a guarantee he won't betray the clan and the Main Family!" said one of the elders.

"What kind of guarantee will suit you Council Members?" asked Lord Hyuga.

The debate was long and tough. Everyone had his own opinion on the topic, and most did not like the idea at all, but Lord Hiashi Hyuga had made up his mind and would not make a step back. He wanted Neji as a regent for Hinata and Hanabi and he would do everything to force that decision upon the Council.

After long hours a decision has been made. The Council decided that Neji could be prepared for the role of regent, but only on the condition he married into the main family, meaning a marriage between him and Hinata or Hanabi. The later being a remote perspective because she was only 10 years old at the time. The time of marriage was not set, but it was understood that it would happen either when they entered adulthood or when the necessity of taking over the leadership would occur. It was also decided that neither of the adolescents would be told about the decision not to cause any unwanted rash behavior.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Lord Hyuga called Neji to his office. As decided during the Council meeting he could not say what was decided but he chose a simpler way to justify the decision of preparing Neji to be regent.

"As you know Neji the war with Orochimaru is forcing the Hyuga clan to be very active in Konoha's affairs and recently I have very little time to take care of clan business. I asked you here because I need your help. I need to help Konoha and therefore I need to have more time to do it. I have decided that you will take over some of my responsibilities for the time being. I already talked with the Fifth and it has been decided that your duties as a Joanin will be suspended. "stated Lord Hiashi not giving Neji a chance to dismiss the idea. As soon as he said it he realized that he should have asked Neji if he would take that responsibility on his own, but it was too late to take back his words. He saw Neji's eyes full with distance and coldness and he hoped that maybe in time other parts of the agreement will soothe the pain.

Neji felt as if all this was a bad dream. First Hinata had been happy about Naruto's return and now Lord Hyuga had destroyed all he has been working for as a Joanin. He was hoping that he would be promoted to Ambu soon – but this suspension in his duties as a Joanin would postpone that promotion. He knew it was a great honor to help Lord Hyuga and to take over some responsibilities within the clan, but that was not what he wanted, that was not his dream. He went back to his room and lay down looking at the selling. He felt numb inside. He felt empty as if someone had ripped out all his feeling and his heart at one go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time Hinata was in her room looking at the white surface above her. Yesterday she went to see Naruto but when she saw him she lost the strength to come up and talk with him. He was with Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari and they were all having ramen. Sakura noticed her first and called her to come and join them, and then it happened Naruto looked at her and he simply, he simply did not recognize her, as if she never existed. Even when Sakura told him it was Hinata he did not say nothing more then "How nice to see you again Hinata, you have changed" and then he turned back to Sakura and talked with her.

She felt so bad, she came rushing back home and shut herself in her room. She cried all night and she stayed in bed all morning. Even Hanabi noticed something was wrong with her sister but she could not get any answer from her. She made her tea, brought her breakfast, and finally suggested they should call a doctor to take a look at her, but Hinata refused to all the propositions. She just lay there looking at the selling and thinking about how stupid she was to think that Naruto would have missed her during those two years. About how stupid she was waiting for his return and fighting so hard to be perfect for him. Her heart was broken. Her body was numb. And she had no will or strength to do anything about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hanabi sat at the dinner table with her father. They were alone, Neji did not show up, and Hinata was still in her room. Hanabi was really annoyed with her sister, because she stayed in her room all day; Hanabi had to prepare all the meals. Lord Hyuga did not like his youngest daughter's cooking which he told her straight forward, she might have been a talented fighter but she was lousy when it came to any house duties. He asked what happened to Hianata, but Hanabi willing to protect her sister said that she was a bit ill and that he needn't worry.

After the meal Hanabi decided she had to do something. She had no idea how to convince her sister to do something useful, but then she remember the person who Hinata trusted the most, and the person who up till recently spent most time with her – Neji.

First time in her life she went up to Neji's room and knocked on the door.

Neji was really surprised to see Hanabi enter his room, his asylum, and he was even more surprised to hear what she had to say.

"Why haven't you come to dinner Neji-nissan? I had to cook, and then I had to eat alone with father! I've had enough, Hinata has been sitting in her room all day and I can't force her to come out, eat anything or do anything useful! You're the only person she listens to so go and talk with her!" Hanabi spat out the last words, and then there was silence.

Neji looked at her determined face and could no believe his ears. "Hinata was sitting all day alone in her room? She did not eat anything today? What was going on!" he thought.

After a moment he said "Ok I'll go and talk with her". He forced himself to get up and after Hanabi had left his room he went to the kitchen to make some tea. He went to Hinata's room hesitating about what he could do or say, but he had made up his mind, if Hinata needed him he would forget all his problems and help her.

He knocked on the door and waited but he received no answer. He opened the door slowly and walked in.

Hinata looked at him from her bed. She was lying there, all in tears, her face red very embarrassed to be this way in front of her cousin. She accepted the cup of tea he had brought her, but she just turned away from him so that he couldn't see her face.

"What has happened Hinata-sama?" He asked. "You were happy because Naruto came back and now you are crying… If he did something that hurt you just tell me and I'll..."

"No it's not that, it w-w-was j-ju-sst—t that he…. I saw him yesterday, h-h-he wa-ss-s with Sakura…. And h-h-h-e did not recognize me at all" She suddenly busted into tears. She wanted to take a sip of tea but her hands were shaking so badly that she spilt most of it on herself and the bed. She cried even more "I am so pathetic, I cannot do anything right!"

Neji looked at her in terror not knowing what to do. He never saw any woman in a state like that, moreover he never saw any woman in a state like this all wet with hot tea and in such a despair not to feel the liquid burning her skin. He knew she should take her clothes off quickly and change before her skin would get worst, but how should he do it without her help?

He had to make a quick decision, even if he called Hanabi she would be of no help, and calling Lord Hiashi was out of the question. He simply lifted Hinata from her bed and took her to the bathroom and told her to take off her clothes. She got even more red hearing those words, but she realized her skin hurt really bad from the burns and that she had no choice.

She watched him pour water into the bath and then she asked "Could you please leave me alone for several minutes?" He nodded his head in reply.

He went back into the room, and waited for Hinata to tidy herself up.

Hinata took her clothes off and got in the bath, her skin was really red and it hurt like hell. She washed it gently with the water but still it hurt a lot. But she was glad to feel that pain, it reminded her she was alive, and it reminded her how Hanabi tried to encourage her to get up today, how Neji-nissan came to ask what happened. They even seemed to care… to care about her! It made her feel so good; finally someone was there and cared about her. After several minutes she got out of the bath and dressed in her robe. When she came into the room, Neji was sitting on her bed. He must have changed the sheets to dry ones she noticed. He was holding some bags with ice, and a healing ointment for her skin. She was really surprised, he did so much for her, things she did not ask for, things he didn't have to do.

"How is your skin?" He asked.

"It hurts" She replied. She sat down on the bed in a distance from him, but he approached her anyway. He gave her the bags with ice, but she just glanced at him too shy to show her skin so openly in front of him.

"Don't hesitate, the longer you wait the worst it will get, I'm your cousin so just try not to think about it" He told her.

She blushed even more, but did as she was told to. She made a load gasp as the ice touched her skin, it was really painful and unpleasant, but she knew she had to cool it down before using the ointment. She turned aside part of her robe to put the ice on other burned parts of her skin, but she could not notice the expression Neji had on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

He had never seen her even partially undressed; she always wore her too big coat and training clothes. Now as he watched her he realized she must have wrapped herself tightly to keep her breast in place. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined it to be so big. He could not take his eyes off her. He felt his whole body in pain just from looking at her. The thought that she was sitting there with only the robe around her made his pain even worst.

Why does she hide her body so firmly? He was fascinated by the way her breast moved with every breath and how it lifted itself when she moved the ice on her skin. He watched the curve of her neck, the length of her long legs from beneath her robe.

The emotions gathered in him were ones he could not name. He felt that she was HIS. And that he would kill any man for looking at her even in her robe. He felt that she had to be his, and that he would never let her look at anyone else. It didn't matter that she was his cousin, it didn't matter what their friends would say, or that her father would never accept him as a possible suitor for her. Just in that moment he knew that no matter what he could not let her go. He could not let her be away from him. He would follow her anywhere she went. Not let her marry anyone else.

Hinata was totally unaware of the thoughts that came to Neji's head. She sat there trying to soothe the pain. She was embarrassed that she had so little clothing on her in front of her cousin. She knew it was wrong to be undressed in front of a man, but he was her cousin so she tried not to think about it.

She took the ice away from her skin and lifted her face to Neji to ask for the ointment he was holding firmly in his hand. When she noticed his eyes she became even redder. "Why is he looking at me like that? What's wrong with me?" she thought.

"Neji please give me the ointment now" she asked politely. But she received no answer. He just kept staring at her and he did not let go of the ointment.

Instead he come closer and opened the can. He took some ointment onto his fingers and leaned to her to put the ointment onto her skin. She looked in terror at him. "Why is he doing this? What is he doing?!" she thought. But the truth was he did not know himself what he was doing. He just leaned over and started to rub the ointment gently onto her skin. Starting from her neck and slowly going down. He did it really slowly taking his time, cherishing very touch of his fingers on her skin. For him it was as if he was polishing the most valuable jewel, which he did with tenderness and devotion. Slowly, gently and with so much heart that he could almost hear his own heart pounding in his chest.

Hinata looked at him with a feeling of disbelief. Her cousin Neji was touching her, he was touching her neck, her chest. His fingers felt so good, so warm, and so tender, she had never felt anything like it before. She could feel her knees were weak and her breath was getting heavy and fast. Her heart was beating as if she was running, but she did not run at all. She could not understand the feelings she felt. She was enchanted by the look in his eyes and by the touch of his fingers. She felt like running away when he slowly opened her robe wider and put his hand on her breast. But his eyes held her firmly; she could not stop looking at them. She felt the tenderness of the ointment on her skin, and the tenderness of his fingers slowly taking in possession her breast. She was shaking and she felt the shivers go down her spine. He took his time, slowly discovering her body and making her feel things she never felt before. He wanted her to want him. He wanted to give her pleasure, to make her scream his name and hold him tightly. He finishing rubbing in the ointment and look at her face.

She was terrified. He could see that she wanted to run away from him that she was scared of what he did. He said nothing, he handed her the can of ointment and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

He went to bed right after still feeling his numb body. He wanted her so much, but he felt that it was too early for her. She loved Naruto and she did not want him at all. He needed her to want him not someone else. Only she could take away his pain, only she could satisfy his heart and body. He got up and decided he needed a cold shower. As he felt the cold water go down his body he could not stop his hand finishing what was begun earlier that evening. He tried to imagine that it was her, that is was her hand making him feel so good, and for a moment he did succeed. But after it, he remember the terror she had on her face when he finished rubbing the ointment and he knew that it would be very hard to face her now.

She probably felt disgusted by his actions, although he could feel that for a moment it gave her some pleasure as well, but it was not enough. He was scared that she might have been thinking that is was Naruto or someone else touching her. He was scared that she would reject him. He couldn't sleep that night at all. He felt his body in need for her, and he felt his heart and soul cry for her recognition and acceptance of his feelings towards her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could not sleep. Her skin still hurt after the burns, and her head was troubled with thought about her cousin. "He touched me, he touch me in such a way as if ….as if I was beautiful. I have never felt that way before, he made me shiver." She felt a strange wetness in the core of her body, and she felt shivers coming down her spine remembering what Neji did. She did not understand what was going on, her cousin, her best friend made her feel that way. She wanted him; she wanted to kiss him, to hold him. She felt a wild feeling of lust flowing in her veins. "But he's my cousin" she thought," I shouldn't think of him this way! It's sick! What would everyone say? My friends would be disgusted; my father would hate me even more… Why am I feeling this warm inside me towards him? Why him?" She began to cry not knowing how to deal with her body, her heart, and her head at the same time. She was lost, and she did not know what to do or what was going on with her. She feared facing Neji, and she decided she would avoid him as long as possible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Hiashi immediately noticed a change in Neji and Hinata. For several weeks they haven't talked with each other, they wouldn't train with each other, and they wouldn't even look at each other during meals or even great each other. Neji was working hard to comply with his new duties, and Hianta volunteered to train as a medical ninja with the Fifth Hokage. From best friends they became strangers who don't even say hello. Lord Hyuga was terrified; his magnificent plan was falling apart. "How can they marry each other one day – if they refuse to talk? How can Neji be Hinata's regent if they don't talk?" Ever since his brother's death he never felt as hopeless as now.

After several more weeks he asked them both to his office. He could not bare the situation and he knew something had to be done.

"As you both know the next Joanin exam will be in 3 months. Neji you are a Joanin already so I demand that you prepare Hinata for the exam. And you my daughter, I am very proud that you made such a great progress in the last two years, and that you decided to become a medical ninja, but that is not enough. In over two centuries all leaders of this clan had the rank of Joanin so I expect you to gain that rank as well. Do your best and make me proud." Said Lord Hyuga and dismissed them both.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we should start training from your water technique Hinata" said Neji after leaving the office. "That's your strongest point"

"As you wish Neji-nissan" she replied. Those words made his heart stop, he was not her brother and he did not want her to call him that.

"Please no more Nissan; I am not your brother. Call me Neji. Just like that." He said.

"As you wish" she didn't dare look at him. It hurt him; she was hiding from him as if he were a dangerous snake or something. But he had no choice, they had no choice. They had to train to comply with Lord Hyuga's demands.

"At what time do you finish your training with the Hokage?" he asked.

"Around dinner time, we could train after dinner" she replied.

"Ok after dinner then, let's meet by the waterfall" And he went away. He had to go away because he could not bare standing next to her and not touching her. He wanted to hold her hand, to touch her hair, but it was wrong…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Hinata woke up tired. She had problems sleeping again. She decided she had to ask the Hokage for some sleeping pills. It had been weeks since she slept a whole night, she kept dreaming, dreaming about him, his touch, his smile, his lips, her body demanded she hold him, demanded she was his. And no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that it was wrong, she could not control the wild force in her body. The day seemed to be too long. She when to the hospital, but she could not concentrate, first time in her life she burned the dinner and had to cook something once again, first time in a long time she was to train with Neji. And she could not wait any minute longer….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He did not sleep that night at all. He thought about her. About his feeling for her. He could feel his body in need for her demanding he satisfy its needs. But he did not want to do it. It was wrong. Only she could do it, and only she could take the pain away. It was a long night for him, and the day was even longer, he could not wait till the training, as if his life depended on it…


	11. Chapter 11

During dinner they did not speak each drowning into his own thoughts. He went back to his room fast, and she went back to hers.

When he came closer to the waterfall he noticed she already was there, her coat lying on the shore and she was standing on the water. The sun slowly setting made the water look red and gave her a magical aura. He stood here just looking at her and wondering what he should do. He knew he had to ignore his body and train her, he knew that if he came too close then he would be tempted to touch her and she would run away from him. And that was the last thing he wanted.

He slowly walked on the water and approached her. She wasn't looking at him; her eyes were concentrated on the waterfall just several meters away from her.

"Can you go under the waterfall and not get wet?" He asked quietly.

"I can try "she replied trying to stop her voice from stuttering in his presence.

She walked towards the water, moving her hands to repel all the drops of water from her body. She did it swiftly and precisely and to his amazement no one drop fell on her. After several minutes she came back dry as if she just had arrived.

"I see you have been practicing your techniques, it is perfect" he stated not looking her in the eyes. He tried to look away from her, but her reflection was on the water and he stared at it with emotions. "I will show you the proper Juken now, if you use both then you will be more flexible and more compatible to fight". He slowly walked towards the waterfall and made the Heavenly Spin, all the water pouring down on him was repelled precisely and she watched him move. "How come our techniques look like dancing" she thought "maybe if we combine the two then we can create something new".

She looked at him "Can someone be standing near to you when you do it?"

"Not really" he replied "the twisting chakra will blow that person away as well as the attackers."

"And to do it you need to move you whole body not only your hands as in my technique?" she asked.

"Correct, when twisting I send chakra from many points of my body to make the spin larger and stronger."

"What would happen if you would send chakra only from your fingers or hands?" she insisted.

"Never tried that, Will we find out?" he smiled at her, and began to turn his body only using the chakra from his finger.

"The spin was much smaller, but it was more precise then the big one" she noticed. "Do you think I can try it?"

"Why not? If you use mainly your chakra from your fingers it could work."

They practiced all evening, Hinata having her fingers used to her technique, after several tries manages to create and little Heavenly Spin. Soon they both realized that she used chakra only from her hands, but at the same time her chakra was more focused and stronger then Neji's. Her spin was smaller but more fierce and precise. After all those years or tying to learn the Juken, she did it, in her own style, but it definitely was the Hyuga Juken! She left so happy, and so confident.

They did not notice how the time flew by. They felt they have accomplished something extraordinary, she was happy because she learned something she always wanted to learn, and he felt happy because she finally stopped stuttering and she even smiled at him.

"I never thought you would learn it so fast Hinata. You indeed are very talented; too bad your father can't see this!" He told her.

"I'm not sure if I want him to see this, if he were here I would feel stressed and it would probably not work at all…" she said quietly.

He smiled to her, and she smiled back. "How funny" she thought "all those years together and never before had I seen him smile so cheerfully!" Something of the little girl she used to be suddenly woke up in her, she wanted to jump and laugh and hug him so much. She got so trapped in her own thought that she stopped concentrating her chakra and suddenly fell into the water below her. She started to laugh "What an embarrassment, I did not get wet during this whole training and now I'm in the water" she cried out with laughter. Neji could not stop to smile back at her, and then he noticed her smile changed from cheerful to predatory. "I'm all wet, and what about you? Are you going to be standing there and just laugh at me?" She told him and began to splash water at him. Soon he was all wet as well, but he was happier then ever. He landed in the water next to her and splashed her, the water battle had begun and he had not intension to loose. It was dark, but still they kept having fun as if all the troubles in the world did not concern them. She tried to run away from him getting out of the water, but he chased her fast, grabbed her hand and threw her back into the water. Before they knew it he was right there next to her hugging her tightly and laughing and smiling. She rapped her arms around his neck and laughed back. Suddenly he look down and saw her pearl white lips and he could not resist. He leaned his head and pressed his lips against hers, gently at first but then will a feeling of great need going thorough his whole body. He held her closer and tighter and kissed her harder and harder. To his amazement she kissed back, she held him tightly and gave back every kiss he laid on her lips. She moved her hand thorough his hair fascinated by its length and silkiness. He put one hand on her head and pressed her face harder against his. He felt a sudden pain in his lower lip, Hinata had bit him! He could not believe it, she was taking active part, and moreover she was kissing him more aggressively then he had imagined. He pressed his tongue against her lips, and she accepted it into her mouth. He could tell she was surprised by his actions, but she did not run away, instead she played with his tongue sucking it, biting it, discovering his taste. He felt a great need inside him, to rip off her clothes, to put his hands on her breast again, but he had a feeling she would regret it. He had a feeling that he had to be sure if she wanted it.

"Do you love Naruto Hinata?" He asked.

She stared back at him, still dizzy after all those kisses.

"I don't know" she replied.

"Do you want this?" he asked touching her lips again and looking into her deep violet eyes.

"I don't know" she turned her head down not to look at him. She felt his warm body against hers, she felt the wetness of her womanhood, she could not stop the shivering, but at the same time she did not know if this was what she wanted. She knew her body wanted it badly, but as ninja she knew that her instincts and feelings should not control her. He looked down on her. She was hesitating; she as dizzy and he could see that she did not want to give in the lust between them. He kissed her on the nose, and swiftly on the lips.

"Let's go home before we both catch a cold". He led her out of the water and handed her the coat she left at the bank.

He did not let go of her hand until they reached the house. He looked back at her when she headed towards her room, but he did not do anything to stop her. He did not cry out the feelings he felt, the pleading he had in his heart. He did not want to be left alone, but she was already gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Hiashi knew they went to train somewhere so all evening he did not worry about Hinata. But when it became dark, and when midnight had passed he felt the need to find out where she was. It was then he saw them, walking into the house holding hands, all soaking wet. They did not notice him, too concentrated on their own thoughts. He saw Hinata walk away without a word, and he saw Neji stare back at her for several minutes.

"Things might work as planed after all" he smiled to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

She was confused, she kept thinking about Naruto but her body thrived to go to Neji. She thought of all these years. Her love for Naruto gave her strength, but it was Neji who taught her to be confident. It was Neji who trained her, who spent with her the last years. He was always there, distant and close at the same time. He helped her develop her technique; he was patient with her mistakes, never shouted at her as her father did in the past. He never smiled at her, but she could feel thorough her skin that he was proud of her. She remembered the day when she passed the Chunin Exam he gave her a white rose. A beautiful white rose saying it was as white as her soul. She never got any flowers from any boy, so she cherished that rose as the most precious flower. The following spring she bought a white rose bush and planted it in the garden to remind her of her success and of the rose Neji had given to her. Naruto's image in her heart faded, it was colorless, not as intense as in the past. As a Genin she loved him a lot, but when he came back, when he did not recognize her, and he started going out with Sakura, Hinata felt that she had misplaced her feelings. He was trying to become perfect for Naruto, but it was Neji's praise that lifted her soul. It was Neji who noticed her change, who said she was talented and who supported her. After today's kisses and after the incident several months ago, her body had forgotten of her love towards Naruto. It demanded Neji, she realizes she wanted Neji, she needed him. She realized that the time when they didn't talk was the saddest in the last years. No having him near hurt her. She decided that this time she will not let him avoid her, she will not run away and she will not let him run away either!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What have I done" whispered Neji to himself. He lost her after the incident with the ointment and now he will loose her again. He knew she was delicate and easily scared. He knew she was embarrassed with what happened. But this time he won't let her run away, and he won't run away from her. The time without her was painful. It was painful to see her go out with Kiba and Shino and smile at them; it was painful not to see her everyday. It was painful not to train her every morning. He won't let that happen again. He won't touch her again, and he won't loose her again! That fool Naruto – he did not know what Hinata was worth! He was happy Naruto did not love her back because that meant… that meant she might love him – Neji one day. He did not know why he wanted her to love him, but it seemed to be very important.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Hinata promised herself not to blush when seeing Neji, and He promised himself not to touch her in any way again. They spoke calmly as if nothing had happened, and it was all they needed. She was content because he did not avoid her, and he was happy because she did not run away. They were together again, as brother and sister and as friend with friend. They both pushed away the needs of their bodies and hearts and fought hard to build back the thing most important to them – their friendship.

"Maybe in time she will love me" he thought.

"Maybe in time I will forget what happened" she thought.

And they both tried to live their lives together and to forget the two incidents which changed their feelings so profoundly.


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks have passed, turning into months. But the feelings they had instead of dying started to live a life of their own.

One day he woke up and realized it was not just lust flowing thorough his body, but it was love. He loved her, he loved her so much. She was his reason for living, his reason for breathing. All this disappointment with not being an Ambu member had disappeared when he realized he was fulfilling his duties for her. So that she won't have to struggle with the formal aspects of leading the clan. Lord Hiashi told him that he might be appointed regent if anything happened to him, so Neji found a new purpose in everything he was doing; he was doing it for her.

One day she woke up to see her white rose bush blossom, the Joanin Exam was near and she was scared, but the roses gave her a spark of hope. She trained hard, harder then ever in her life. Her second technique developed with Neji was almost complete and they both believed it would be her way thorough the exam. She would show them all, her father, her sister, her family that she was strong. That she was capable of leading the clan. If becoming a Joanin meant she was qualified as a leader, then she would do everything to gain that rank. She wanted to see him smile, to say that he was proud of her, and she decided to fight for that with all her heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The exam was hard, but she did not give up. All the people watching were holding their breath seeing her fight her opponent. Neji was there, and so was her father. Somewhere in the crowed all her friends were sitting Kiba, Shino, Sakura and Naruto and others. She had to prove she was strong. And she did it. After all these years she finally showed them her first technique, she repelled all her opponent's strikes with it not letting anything come near her. Then she turned her body to position herself in her personal eight trigram technique. Her best offence technique. And she did it; she knocked down the opponent before he knew what hit him. She could see her father staring at her in amazement; he looked so proud of her. But then she noticed Neji, we was standing next to her father, and he was smiling at her, as if she was the best. That day she found a dozen white roses on her bed and she did not need to ask who gave them. She couldn't believe it, she was a Joanin and her father said he was proud of her. Even her little sister ran to her saying that she is the best sister in the world and hugged her tightly. Neji did not come to her. But she knew the roses were from him. And that made her heart beat faster.

She decided that she had to thank him for everything. For his help, for his support, without him this success would never occur. He was her inspiration; he was the reason why she tried so hard.

She put one of the roses in her dark blue hair, and dressed in her favorite white kimono. She went to his room.


	14. Chapter 14

She knew he was there, so she knocked quietly on the door. He opened surprised to see her. At first she did not know what to say but then she realized no words where needed, she just jumped into his arms holding him closer to her. He closed the door behind her, and led her into the room.

"Neji I just wanted to thank you, thank you for being here, for your support, without you I would never pass this exam" she whispered.

He kept staring at her; he noticed the rose in her hair, her favorite elegant white kimono. He felt her warm embrace and was enchanted by the look in her eyes. She looked so beautiful, so fragile, and she looked at him with an expression of desire and love.

"You know what will happen if you stay here?" he said slowly.

"I know" she replied.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he whispered back. "What about your father, our family, and friends, this will change everything in our lives"

"I don't care; all that matters is that my place is right by your side. All that matters is that you are near" she whispered back.

"We shouldn't. There will be no turning back" he said

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is this" she raised herself on her toes and gently kissed him.

She kissed him first time after all those months, first time since the incident at the waterfall. And this time he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. He gave back the kiss with double strength. Pressing her hard against him. Pressing his lips over hers. Touching her hair, touching her hips and gently putting his hand on her breast. He could feel her shiver, he could hear her fast breath and he knew she wanted him. Him not someone else. His heart jumped with joy, and his veins turned into fire. He kept kissing her, touching her, and she felt that her body was melting into him. She left his lust, and she felt her body swell awaiting his touch. Her breath became heavy and her hands started shaking. She gently moved her hands into his beautiful hair, and gently discovered his body, touching his muscular arms, putting her hand on his muscular chest. She had to be close to him. She had to be with him. Even tough they were cousins this was right, they belonged together. And they couldn't turn back from their feelings. He released her lips and slowly took out the rose from her hair. He put it down on the table, and leaned forward to hug her again. He gently grabbed her sweet muscular ass and lifted her a bit and pressed her hard against him. She bit her lower lip feeling his body, and feeling his lust. She knew things would never be the same but it was worth it. This feeling of wetness was worth the sin they were about to make. She wrapped her legs around his waist and could feel his heart beating even faster. She had to be his. He had to be hers. He put her down and started fighting with their clothes, taking every layer of the kimono off made him feel like unwrapping a precious present, so he did it careful and gently. When he saw that she wasn't wearing her bra he moaned quietly leaning down to hold her breast in his hands. He moved his hands around it, squeezed it gently and watched her reaction. She was thrilled, she was shivering, and she was demanding more. He leaned down and kissed it gently, starting from her nipples going around patiently discovering every inch of her body, he went up kissing her neck and then cheeks and finally her lips. The last kiss was gentile but she could feel he couldn't wait any longer. She took off the rest of her clothes staying only in her panties, and she begun to undress him. He was surprised that she took over the initiative, but it only made the fire in his veins go wilder. When he was undressed he just grabbed her and put her on the bed, pressing her down with his weigh. He kissed her brutally and he took off her panties not willing to wait any minute longer. She was scared but there was no turning back. It was her first time, in fact it was the first time she ever saw a naked man, but she was fascinated. He was so beautiful, his arms, his legs, his hair. Her body was wet, her womanhood was waiting, and she could feel his fingers touching her gently where she didn't even dare do touch herself. He was gentile, he was tender. He slowly opened her body for him, and put on all weight on her, pushing him in. It was heaven for both of them. "So this is all this as leading to" she thought "If I knew I wouldn't have run away before" she realized. "So this is how it feels to be inside her" he thought "If I knew I wouldn't let her run away before." It was their first time, and even tough virgins they both knew what to do. He pushed himself hard against her, one time after another; she whispered his name, trying to comply with his moves and to bring him even closer and even deeper inside her. It was short but the climax for both was something they would never forget. She was his forever and he would never let her go again. They flew thorough the stars and landed into each others arms, finally after all those months, satisfied and happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Almost a month had passed since that night, and still Neji could feel the need for her. They spent each night together safe in each others arms. Always in need for more, in need to be closer.

They did not tell anyone about what happened and what was going on between them. And no one had noticed. They would talk as if nothing happened, they would train as if there was nothing more between them, but each night they would sneak out and meet in one of the rooms, or in the forest and be together. They were scared to tell their friends, they were scared to tell their family, but they did not regret it. Hinata said that their friends wouldn't understand, and they both knew their friends would think it's sick. They were cousins and such acts were incest so they did not admit to anyone. In many main clans marriages between cousins were considered normal but taking the first step was hard, and Hinata was too scared, and Neji was too soft to go against her.

Keeping a big secret was hard, and with every day it became harder. Soon things were to change. It was the day of the festival, and they agreed to meet there. Hinata was to arrive with Shino and Neji was to go there with his team. Neji was standing with TenTen and the moment Hinata looked at them TenTen leaned to Neji and kissed him on the lips. It was a short kiss and Neji moved away fast, but it was enough to cause pain to Hinata.

"Is everything ok Hinata?" Shino asked.

"Yes, everything is fine" she replied.

"Are you sure you look very pale… Maybe we should go to the hospital" Shino suggested.

But at that moment Kiba arrived and approached them. "Let's go over there, there is some kind of knife throwing fire show!" he yelled to them.

They all went to see it, Neji and TenTen were also there, but he did not dare approach Hinata after what she saw. He was mad at TenTen. He did not want that kiss, and he felt disgusted by it, the way Hinata looked at him was so sad and terrified it made his heart hurt.

TenTen could not understand why Neji was mad at her, "It's not like he has a girlfriend or something" she thought "What's the matter with him?"

Not only Hinata had to watch that kiss with anger, from the other side Lee was coming and he noticed the kiss TenTen gave to Neji. Lee felt as if all his hopes had died in that minute. He thought that maybe TenTen would agree to go with him to the cinema after the festival, but she was staying near Neji as if they were together, so Lee did not dare to join them. He just turned back and went home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Hinata did not come to Neji's room and she locked her room for the inside. She did not want to hear his reasons, she believed in what she saw and she was terrified how seeing Neji with a different girl hurt her. "Maybe they were going out" she thought "He did not come to me during the festival as he promised and he did not even try to come to me this night" She was devastated, but she knew she couldn't let anyone see it. It was her dark secret and it was time to end it.


	16. Chapter 16

Around two weeks later there was a party organized by Sakura and Naruto to celebrate their new apartment. All their friends were invited, including Hinata with Kiba, Neji, TenTen and all the other ninjas. Neji went out early because he could not stand the sight of Hinata standing next to Kiba. And the way she smiled at him. TenTen did not stay longer either she could not stand Neji avoiding her after that kiss as if she had committed a crime, and she could not stand Lee not looking her in the eyes and avoiding her even more the Neji. She got used to the fact that Lee was always running around her, and his sudden drawback unpleasantly surprised her. Hinata did not fail to notice that Neji and TenTen left almost at the same time, which she mistakenly connected. She felt really bad and really weak. Kiba gave her something to drink but she refused to drink any alcohol. Soon to everyone's amazement Hinata just fainted in Kiba's arm, so the party ended in the hospital.

The next day the Fifth Hokage examined her personally. Hinata was always very pale, but most of her friends knew that she was physically strong. They were surprised with her sudden illness, so she had a lot of people to keep her company. When Tsunade came back she asked everyone to leave the room and go home. When the room was finally empty she sat down in front of Hinata and said "Do you know why you fainted?"

"I am not sure, but I think it might be because…"

"… Because you are pregnant? Yes you are" finished the Hokage.

"What are you going to do about it? You know I need to notify your father of this fact" said Tsunade.

"I will tell him myself." said Hinata.

"Alright, I will call him here to the hospital. He should be here soon." And the Fifth left the room. She told everyone in front of the room to go home, and that Hinata needed to rest.

An hour later Lord Hiashi Hyuga came to see his daughter. He tried to force Tsunade to tell him about his daughter illness, but the Hokage stated that his daughter will tell it herself.

When he came in he noticed she was even paler then usually. She looked really sick and weak.

"What's wrong Hinata? " He asked seeing her tears.

"I'm… I'm pregnant" she whispered and turned her face away from him not to notice the surprise on his face.

"Who is the father?" he demanded an answer.

But she did not reply. She did not say anything more.

Lord Hyuga came back home with the feeling of defeat. He planed the future of his daughter to be calm and bright, but now he did not know what to do. He could not even be mad at her because he felt that it would only make her feel worst and get sicker. Pregnancies in the Hyuga family were always dangerous for the women and endangering her life was pointless. The child was to be a Hyuga and something had to be done.


	17. Chapter 17

Lord Hyuga asked the servants to ask Kiba to come to him. As demanded he came.

Lord Hyuga had no time to play games with him, he started straight forward "Do you know that my daughter is pregnant?" he said.

Kiba turned pale and red at the same time. "No sir, I did not know it".

"Are you the father of this child?" Hyuga demanded.

"No I am not." Kiba replied very quietly "And I don't know who it could be. I never thought she would…" He turned even redder.

"I have no other choice but to believe you, you may go thank you for your time. And for Hinata's sake don't spread this news just yet." said Lord Hiashi.

"I will keep it a secret" promised Kiba.

When he came out he noticed Shino waiting for him.

"Hinata is pregnant isn't she?" asked Shino.

"Yes she it, I wonder who the father might be. How did you know?" replied Kiba.

"I just took a guess; we must keep it a secret you know…"

"Yes Lord Hyuga made me promises the same thing. When I will get my hands on that bastard who did it I will kill him" said Kiba firmly.

"I think Lord Hyuga will do it before you get a chance. Let's start an investigation of our own, we owe her that." replied Shino.

"Maybe we should just ask her?"

"We can try. Let's go to the hospital."

When they arrived there Hinata was still in bed. She looked a bit better and the nurse said she ate dinner. They both sat down next to her but she did not dare look at them.

"Who is it?" asked Shino.

"You can tell us, we'll protect you no matter what" stated Kiba.

"I can't tell you… sorry" she replied.

"Why are you protecting him? What is he to you?" demanded Kiba.

"Is it Naruto?" asked quietly Shino.

"No it's not him" she replied "But I won't answer any more questions. I'm sorry."

Shino and Kiba did not know what to do. They both cared deeply for Hianta, she was their friend, their sister, and this whole situation was bad.

They both went back to the Hyuga house and asked to speak with Lord Hyuga.

"What do you want boys? Why are you here?" asked Lord Hiashi.

"We came here to talk about Hinata" said Shino "We know of her state, but she refuses to name the father, we came to ask about your plans for her"

"I do not know yet. Some time ago there was a marriage arranged for her, but in these circumstances I doubt the man we choose will want her."

"We understand" said Kiba.

"What will happen if she continuous to refuse to name the father?" asked Shino.

"I will talk with her prospect husband anyway; maybe he will agree to marry her despite the bastard child she is carrying."

"And you will force her to an unwanted marriage with someone she doesn't know" replied Kiba.

"You needn't worry, her husband was well chosen, and she does know him very well. If he agrees he will accept the child no matter whom the father was, and he will be kind to her." said Lord Hyuga. "I'm glad she has friends who care about her so much" he added.

"She cannot have the baby without marriage, and if he refuses and the father will remain nameless I will marry her" said Kiba.

"You would?" asked Shino.

"Yes I would." He confirmed.

Lord Hyuga did not reply anything to that statement. "I will keep that in mind" he commented finally "Thank you both for coming here"


	18. Chapter 18

"Hinata, what are you going to do?" asked Sakura. She had been sitting there all day trying to make the little Hyuga answer.

"I don't know. I'm so scared." She replied.

Sakura tried to smile to her "Don't worry we will help you, everyone will help, what are friends for?" But Hinata did not share that smile. She was looking outside the window with an expression of sadness and despair in her eyes.

"He did not come to me" She thought. "They probably told him about my condition, and yet he did not come. What will I do without him? How will I manage on my own? My father was so mad and disappointed with me yesterday when he found out; he'll never help me or accept this child into the family."

"I will bring you some tea if you like" proposed Sakura dragging Hinata away from the sad thoughts in her head. She could see her friend was really scared and hopeless so she did all she could to help her. With Ino the brought in Hinata's favorite flowers, they both tried to make her eat something, drink something, but Hinata was uncooperative. She just looked outside the window and cried all day.

Three days have passed. And Sakura was worried about Hinata more then ever. Shino and Kiba came by earlier that day and they both were surprised how bad Hinata looked. She was very pale, and her face was grey. The learned she did not eat anything since the first day she arrived at the hospital. The pleaded, asked, demanded but she did not reply, she did not eat or drink. It was hopeless. As if all the will to live in her had died.

Tsunade came to see her patient the following day. She was terrified with Hinata. She came into her room and asked everyone out.

"Hinata what are you doing?" She asked. "Do you want to kill the baby you are carrying? Because that will happen if you continue this madness. You have to think not only about yourself and your sadness but also about the defenseless little being you have under your heart!"

Hinata started to cry again. "I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt my child, I j-j-uss-t d-don't know what to do."

"I will tell you what to do! Get a hold of yourself! Eat something! Go outside, go for a walk! Do something otherwise this bed and this room will be your undoing!"

"I will try…" Hinata murmured.

"Try is not good enough! Do! Act!" yelled Tsunade. She left the room leaving Hinata with her own thoughts.

"I love this child, the same as I love him" Hinata realized. "I will not hurt this child, and I will pick myself back together for him!"

That day she ate a bit, and first time in days went out to get some fresh air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The same day in the Hyuga compound.

"Neji I have called you hear to discuss a very important matter" said Lord Hyuga "as you probably know Hinata is in hospital know. She is not ill, and sometimes I think that condition would be better then the one she is in now. Because of this I have to ask you to do something for me. It's not a request or order, it's a pleading. I will understand if you refuse"

"I do not know what you are asking me of" said quietly Neji.

"Please marry my daughter Hinata despite the bastard child she is carrying. I know it will be hard to accept the child of a different man, especially for someone as proud as you, but I beg you, save my daughter, save the honor of the family…"

"I will have to think about it…" said Neji in shock.

"Thank you for even considering it. If you accept, you will be made part of the Main Family and you will be the true leader of this clan ruling from behind Hinata. And I know that is what you deserve. I never told you that, but my greatest dream was to fix all the bad that has been done to my brother, and seeing you as the leader of this clan will be the fulfillment of that dream." said Lord Hyuga.

"I have to go now" replied Neji.

He walked out and ran, ran as fast as he could thorough the forest to the waterfall. As far away from Hinata, Konoha and all the problems lying ahead of him. He did not know what to do. She was with child, maybe it was even his child, maybe… But maybe not, maybe it was Kiba'a or someone else's. Marrying her would be his dream if it was asked several weeks ago, but know he did not know what to do… he had to run away and think.


	19. Chapter 19

That night she made her decision. She had to take care of herself and her child. When her father came to her saying that he asked Neji to marry her, she was full of hope. But he did not show up. This could mean only one thing; he did not want her or the baby. She waited endless hours and nothing. There was only one thing she could do.

When her sister Hanabi came to visit last time she asked her to bring a pink metal box hidden under her bed. In it she kept all the money she made as a genin and all the most precious objects she had. Including one dry white rose.

When it was dark she slowly got up, packed her things, and left the hospital. She walked a long way, until she reached the next village where she found a room for the night. Having money she should survive for some time, but she knew she had to find a safe place.

The next day she left that village and luckily she met a merchant with his family who proposed to give her a lift to the next town they were heading.

It was more then a town it was almost a city. Very much like Konoha, full of life and yet close to nature. Finding a place to stay was easy, but finding a job was not. She knew she had to do something fast, and that when per pregnancy will be visible it would be harder to find a job.

One day passing the market she saw an advertisement that some widow was looking for a girl to take care of the house. She went there the same day, and was accepted. She hoped that it will take some time before her employer finds out she was pregnant and then she would have made more money to be able to move on. Her future was unknown to her, but she knew she was not alone, and she knew she had someone to fight for.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night Hinata left Konoha was the worst night in Neji's life. He walked around hopeless not knowing what to do. Soon it became clear to him that he could not leave her. Even if the child was not his, he had to take care of her. It was his destiny and his duty to protect her and the clan. He would marry her, and try to live happily.

The next day he went to the hospital early in the morning to find that people where running all around yelling at each other.

Sakura and Ino were crying in the corridor, and Shino and Kiba with his dog Akamaru were trying to get some answers from the hospital staff.

"What wrong?" asked Neji approaching Shino.

"Hinata is gone." Shino replied.

"What do you mean she is gone?" demanded Neji.

"He means what he said, she disappeared! No one knows where she is!" yelled Kiba in response.

"Shino get Lord Hyuga here at once!" Tsunade came into the corridor, "And Kiba try to find out with Akamaru in which direction she went!"

Neji turned pale. Hinata was gone. His Hianata was gone and no one knew where she was.

Lord Hyuga came quickly to the hospital to talk with Tsunade and everyone gathered there.

"What do you mean she is not here? How could she just walk out of here? Do you at least know in which direction she went?" he demanded.

"She headed towards the south gate, and as Akamaru told me the scent was heading towards the next village south from us" said Kiba.

"Before you take any actions I think you should take a look at this" Tsunade stated. She was holding two scrolls one addressed to Lord Hiashi and the second addressed to Kurenai Hinata's sensei. Lord Hiashi grabbed the scroll with his name and started reading:

"Dear Father,

I have always been unfit to be the leader of the clan. I am too weak, not enough talented and unprepared for this role. The latest events proved only how unfit I am to being the leader. I brought shame to our clan, and I disappointed you, and for both those things I am very sorry. I decided to end it. I do not want to make the clan disrespected due to my actions. I will go away and find a different way for me and my child. Please accept my decision, this is the only way.

Hinata"

His hands clutched on the scroll, he handed it to Tsunade, and while she was reading he asked Shino to take the other scroll to Kurenai.

"What are you going to do?" Tsunade asked.

"Neji I need to know your answer now." said Lord Hyuga looking as his protégée.

Neji looked away, still fighting with his thought, but deep inside he knew the decision was made in his heart. He had no choice.

"I accept" he replied.

"So go and find my daughter and bring her home." Lord Hyuga demanded.

"I will" replied Neji.

"I can give you several chunins to help you Neji" said Tsunade.

"No, this is something I must do on my own" he replied.

"Do you think you can just leave us behind?" yelled Kiba "We are going too, she is out team mate and she is our friend as well!"

"As you wish, just don't get into my way!" Neji replied angrily "We'll met at the south gate in 30 minutes, don't be late or I'll leave without you!"

"What's gotten into him?" asked Kiba.

"Who cares, we need to find her! I'm going too!" declaimed Sakura.

"Me too!" said Ino.

"Ok in 30 minutes outside the south gate." Said Kiba and they all went out of the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20

They met at the gate. Neji was surprised by the number of people who came to join the search for Hinata. Her team, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino where there, along with Ino and Sakura. They all cared for her, they all wanted her back. He wished he had enough courage to support her earlier. He should have been there in the hospital when she came there, he should have talked with her earlier, and he should have convinced her that he cares.

He had a feeling deep in his heart that if anything happened to Hinata he would never forgive himself. He knew it was his fault she was gone. No matter whose is the child he should be there with her, support her, help her. Only when he lost her he realized how much she meant to him. How deep were his feelings, and how strong was his love. He will fight for her, find her and bring her back home, back to him. He had no future, no life without her. She was his home.

Akamaru's delicate nose led them to the village Hinata spent the first night. It was easy to find the hotel she stayed in, but the people there said she was gone and that they did not know in which direction she headed. The walked thorough the village but soon Akamaru lost the scent. They asked people along the way, they searched, but there was no trace of her. No one knew where she was, no one had seen her.

After several days Sakura and Ino turned back to Konoha, both had to return to their duties and could not help with the search any longer. But Shino, Kiba and Neji did not give up.

After almost three weeks of search they reached a large town. "It is a nice place, a place Hinata would like" thought Neji. They stayed there for four days, asking around but no one knew her. Soon they realized it was hopeless. They had no idea in which direction they should go, or who they should ask for help. Soon they knew going back to Konoha was a must. With regret in their hearts they went home without her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's stay in the town was very pleasant. She liked her employer. Lady Maaya was an elder woman at the age of over fifty. Very tall and elegant, her house and looks suggested that she was rich but in her eyes there was a great sadness. In her house Hianta found safety. She never felt so much peace in her life. She was free. She could live her life as she chose. Soon her employer found about the pregnancy, but the widow was not mad at all. Lady Maaya just smiled at her, and said she could stay in the servant rooms in house. The old lady got used to the shy girl she employed, and felt as if she found the daughter she had never had. Her marriage was an arranged one, and her husband, a rich merchant, never loved her. She was pregnant several times, but none of her children survived. When her husband died she was all alone, with no help or company. Hinata made the house shine made her garden clean and cooked really well. After her normal duties she would sit with the lady Maaya and just talk. Soon Lady Maaya realizes she would not let her go, she was a great help, and she was the kindest of people, even with the child around she would manage with the house and her duties. When Hinata leaned that she was welcome to stay there as long as she wanted, even with the child, first time in her life she felt like home. Too bad he wasn't here with her…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days have passed; Lord Hyuga was really disappointed with Neji's failure in rescuing Hinata. But he could tell that Neji was even more upset about it then he was. Neji kept staring out the window as if hoping he would see Hinata come home on her own. He kept thinking about her, about how he missed her. Hanabi and Hiashi missed her as well, but none would say it out loud. They missed her kind company, her cooking, and her help. They got used to the fact that she was always there, helpful and willing to sacrifice herself for them, and her absence created a gap no one else could fill in.

Ever since she was gone he could not sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes he had this strange dream come back to him over and over again. In the dream he saw the town in which they ended the search for Hianta, he could see the busy people walking along the market buying and selling things. Each time he saw this girl turned back to him, she was wearing a long dark purple robe with a hood and she was carrying a shopping basket. Each time in his dream he wanted to call her "Hinata!" but his lips could not make a sound. Each time he wanted to run up to her and grab her, but when he made a move she was already gone.

He had a feeling she was there, he just knew she had to be there. But every time he abandoned his duties to travel to the town, he could not find her.

Lord Hyuga never commented on those short trips, but each time he hoped that Neji will come back leading his daughter home. Bastard child or not, she was his daughter and he would force himself and the council to accept the child and accept it into that clan as long as she came back safely home.


	21. Chapter 21

One night he realized that the dream was different this time. He saw the same girl in the same purple robe, but this time in one hand she had her basket and in the other she was carrying something. When he came closer he noticed that is was an infant, a very small child, with dark black hair, but not like Hinata's but more like his own. Then the child opened its eyes looking straight at him. The same violet white eyes as all the Byakugan bearers had. He wanted to call to her, but she started to run. Run very fast as if something was chasing her. She was in danger and he could do nothing but just watch.

In the morning he said nothing; he just packed his basic equipment and headed towards the town. He knew that this time he must find her, no matter what. Even if it meant going thorough every house, and asking everyone in the village.

He arrived there the next morning and went straight to the market. It all looked as in his dream. A lot of people and a lot of merchants, everyone very busy. He walked up to a cloth merchant and showing Hinata's picture asked if the man had seen her. To his surprised the man asked his wife to come and take a look, and they both confirmed that several weeks ago the saw the girl and they even gave her a lift to this town. Neji could feel his heart jump with joy; he finally got some news about her. "She is a very kind person; whenever we come to this town she always comes up to us and talks a bit. Last time she even had some cookies for the kids. A very fine person indeed." said the woman. "Are you a relative of hers?"

"Yes I am her cousin; I am trying to find her due to important family matters. Do you know where she is staying?" he asked

"Some time ago she said she found a job in a house in the east part of town but I don't remember the address or the name of her employer. It's possible that if you walk around the market you will find her, she usually comes here in the morning" said the merchant.

"Thank you very much for you help" Neji replied and walked away.

"Do you really think he was her relative? Maybe we should give such information, a young and gentile girl could easily get hurt" said the woman to her husband.

"I believe him, did you notice his eyes? The same strange white eyes as hers, he must have been her relative" he replied.

"I hope you are right, I would not forgive myself is something happened to her because of what we said" he concluded.

That was Hianta's true talent. Making people care about her even if they did not know her better… Too bad her family never cared about her when she was home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked around and observed all the people there. He did not dare to use his byakugan because it would look strange. His features changed so much when he used it that most would run away calling him a monster.

Soon he caught a glance of something purple in the distance. And there she was, walking slowly with a basket, wearing a purple robe. He could feel his heart pound. He slowly walked to her and put one hand on he shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22

The moment she felt a hand on her shoulder she knew who it was. She could feel trough her skin it was him but she did not care look back. He came, he came to her, he searched for her, thousand of thought and feelings rushed trough her mind. Joy, despair, hopelessness, and happiness all at one time.

The moment he laid his hand on her shoulder he knew it was her. He felt so intense joy and he instantly turned her around and hugged her with all his strength.

She was surprised at first, but gave into the hug. It was him, he came for her, and maybe he did love her a bit after all…

They stood there like that for several minutes; soon he realized her body had changed a lot. Her body had rounded and he could see the roundness where the child was. In that moment he realized it must have been at least the fifth month of her pregnancy and that it must have been his child. He was her first, and during their month together he was her only.

"Hinata, you have to come back to Konoha with me. Everyone is worried, your father and sister missed you a lot. I missed you a lot." He said

She just hugged him closer.

"We should get married. And have our child raised in Konoha" he continued.

"I am not sure if I want my child to be raised in the Hyuga family, my childhood was sad… your childhood was sad, I won't allow our child to suffer like that" she said quietly.

"Then we will move outside the main house, get a house of our own and live our lives aside the main compound."

"Is that what you really want?" she asked.

"What are you asking about? Of course I want it, I want you to come back, and I won't let you go ever again!" he stated.

They went to her employer to pack her things. Lady Maaya was surprised with the course of action. But she could not stop her for returning to Konoha and the family.

The day when Hinata came back to Konoha was very sunny and warm. Lord Hiashi was standing in the window and could not believe his eyes, Neji came back and next to his was his eldest daughter. The same night there was big party for the family and friends. Only then did Hinata realize what she left behind and how many people cared about her. Most were shocked by the way she looked, they could see even without the Byakugan that she was pregnant, some of her friends knew about the child, but most were unaware of the fact. Even those who knew were surprised, but no one dared to ask which month was it. At least not in front of Neji who stayed very close to her all evening as if fearing she would escape again.

That moment Lord Hiashi realized something very important. "So that's how things are… Who would have known?" he thought to himself. "So this child is a Hyuga after all" He could not stop himself from smiling. "We'll have to organize the wedding very fast he concluded to himself looking at her body. It must be at least the fifth month she is carrying the child." As he never felt very proud when his wife was pregnant this time he felt as if this grandchild was going to get all the attention a grandfather could give.

What he did not know is that someone else had the same feelings to the same child.

After two weeks to Hinata's surprise she saw Lady Maaya in front of the Hyuga compound.

"What are you doing here Lady Maaya?" she asked when they sat down for tea.

"There was nothing there for me, and do you really think I would let you go like that?" she smiled to Hinata. "I won't let you disappear with my grandson" she smirked to Hinata. "I've already found a nice house not very far from here. I want to keep an eye on you. After my husband died I always felt so lonely, I never had any children of my own, and when you came into my life it became clear that you are the daughter I was waiting for."

"I don't know what to say Lady Maaya" she whispered.

"Then don't say anything just give this old lady a hug!" Lady Maaya smiled.

The wedding was a great event. Everyone was there; almost all of Konoha came to see it. "I'm not going to let you run away from me ever again!" Neji promised to Hianta after their wedding kiss. She just smiled to him and ignored all the people gathered there. She had no reason to run; she had her husband and her child, and nothing else mattered to her.

------ THE END------


End file.
